


Knife

by romanee



Series: Couple That Kill's Together, Stay's Together [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Victor loved to go all out; it made things more fun and admittedly he was quite fond of the mess that was left when he was done. Yuri on the other hand… wasn’t fond of it at all and tended to leave him to his own devices when he knew Victor would be making a larger than normal mess, but Yuri was more than happy to let him indulge in certain things from time to time, to which Victor was grateful. As much as he loved sharing these things with Yuri and Yuri with him, time to himself was splendid.Sometimes though, Yuri would ask him if he could be the one in control and Victor was ecstatic to let the love of his life take control and well… let go and for lack of a better word: destroy





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

Knives were funny little things and Victor absolutely _adored_ them.

They served so many amazing purposes and Victor definitely had a nice little collected, that wasn’t used for food, stashed away from eyes that weren’t his or Yuri’s. It only came out when things would get messy.

There was so much fun to be had with them.

+

Yuri was faintly aware that Victor was in the room, but he was so hyper focused on the body under him and the blood that was soaking into his clothing and the handle of the knife in his hand that the only part of him that had computed Victor’s presence thought process was along the lines of: _I wonderful how long Victor is going to sit out._

But the thought was drowned out by gurgling of blood getting caught up in the woman’s throat as he pulled the knife out from between her lower ribs, moving up to the next cress and shoved the knife in between the next pair, slicing all the space from the front of her ribs to the base of her spine. Each gash caused blood to drain out of the open wounds and piece of what looked like could be organ tissues from whatever organ that got shredded from the knife.

When he finished with the left side he started the process up again on the right side.

+

Victor pushed off wall and walked around so he was standing beside the woman’s head, watching as more blood gushed its way out of her mouth and her eyes looked as though they were going to roll back into her head at any moment.

_Almost seems like she’s fighting… how funny._

Lifting his gaze from the woman to look at Yuri, he had to bit his lip to contain his smile.

Yuri was so beautiful like this and Victor was forever grateful to be able to witness such a side to his lovely husband.

**Author's Note:**

> one more to go and I'm done here /\


End file.
